


no secret that Time fails to reveal

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (But it never actually happened), Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Cardassian woman appears on the Promenade with a surprising story of the future, she may set into motion events beyond her realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Likely will be slow to update

Saidi stumbled forward a few steps, her things falling to the ground. What was going on? All she knew was that she had been inspecting Murivr’s newest device when suddenly the world around her changed. Well, sort of changed. The structure of Deep Space Nine, where Murivr had come to show off her projects, was the same. But still, her surroundings just looked different. She immediately started looking around, trying to figure out what could have happened. The most obvious difference was there were no longer rows of science projects being showcased. The second thing she noticed were the stares and pointing. She supposed that was what happened when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, her eyes caught on something. Father! She saw him standing outside one of the shops, probably to see what the fuss was about. But he looked different as well- younger. Barely any time after that thought, her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed.

 

She awoke to another disconcerting sight- Dad was bent over her, scanning her with something. He also was looking younger than she’d ever seen him. She recalled an old human saying, once is a coincidence, twice is a pattern. Murivr’s project was to do with chronitons, and no one really knew how those worked, so she supposed it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she was somehow in the past. She knew ridiculous things used to happen on the space station, but that was supposed to be over now! Or- actually, she guessed really it would be years from this time that things would settle down.

Dad- no she couldn’t call him that! He had no idea she would ever exist. He and Father might not even be together yet. This would terrify the young man before her, and maybe make him unwilling to even associate with Father. She couldn’t risk undoing her own existence! She’d have to call him by his name- even in her own head. Father always said that was one of the tricks to remembering a lie.

Julian smiled, seeing that she was awake- the smile Saidi knew was his “comforting-patients” smile.

“Ah, there you are.” Saidi smiled despite herself at his words. He was still her dad, after all, and it was great to be with him in such a confusing situation. She quickly remembered comfort was not the number one priority right now, and started looking around. Ah- and there, just as expected was Odo. She’d seen images before, of course, but it was odd to see him in person.

She propped herself up on her arms, Julian’s hands staying close in case she fell. She directed her gaze at the security chief.

“Odo.” He nodded at her address and she continued. “So, I’m guessing you have questions.”

 

She was herded through Ops and into Captain Sisko’s -oh wait, was he even a Captain yet?- office. She took a discrete look at his pips and nodded to herself. Yes, he was a Captain. Well, that narrowed down the timeline a bit.

She sat down heavily in front of his desk- noting idly that the jump must still be affecting her- and faced him head-on.

“Who are you and how did you get on this station?” Sisko demanded. Saidi noted Dad was right. Sisko was intimidating when he wanted to be.

“I was inspecting a new device intending to use chroniton particles as a source of power. In-” Wait- what was the year? It alarmed her that she couldn’t quite remember. “Well I’m not certain what year it was, but it must have been at least twenty years in your future.”

“A time traveler?” Odo questioned.

“Twenty years?” Sisko asked. “What makes you say that?” Saidi took in a breath.

“I can’t tell you much without risking the timeline, but suffice it to say, things are going to happen here. This station plays a pivotal role in my history. I recognize you, and it has been at least that long- in my time- since you have served here.”

“Do you have any proof to back up your claims?” Odo demanded. Saidi opened her mouth, closed it, and shrugged.

“Frankly, I don’t know how I could prove it without telling you about the future. And even then I might just be making things up. There may still be a trace of the chroniton particles where I arrived.” Sisko frowned at that, but reached for his commbadge anyway.

“Sisko to Dax. Dax, scan the Promenade for any chroniton particles.”

“Right away Benjamin.”

“You still haven’t told us who you are,” Odo said. Saidi’s mind went blank. Luckily, something in the back of her mind apparently had been working on that, and her mouth moved without her permission.

“My name is Saidi Kamal,” she smiled like an idiot and cringed. That was pure Dad, and not at all what they’d be expecting. Father’s voice- surprisingly gentle, but firm in convictions reminded her that in situations like this it was best to play along with what people wanted to see, rather than challenge their beliefs. And she could have done better than using her real first name, but it was too late now.

“If I’m correct, that’s a human name,” Captain Sisko mused.

“It is. As you can see,” she gestured to her face and forced her smile to calm to something more… enigmatic. “I’m half human.”

“I had wondered.” Sisko seemed to frown even more at the revelation, which confused Saidi. Father had tried to teach her to read between the lines better, and sometimes it worked, but sometimes she seemed completely incapable of it.

“Dax to Sisko.”

“Sisko here.”

“There are traces of chronitons on the Promenade. Sir, does this have anything to do with that woman who just appeared on the station?”

“I believe it does.”

“So, your story seems to hold up- for now.” Sisko said. “Now, how do we get you back?” Saidi sighed.

“It wasn’t my project. And it wasn’t supposed to do anything like that. But Murivr was my friend. She told me a lot about it and I have a good memory. Perhaps we can work something out.”

“Alright. But first I want Dr. Bashir to examine you more thoroughly. I don’t like that you can’t remember what year it was for you.”

 

Saidi sighed imperceptibly as she walked back through the Promenade. She was attracting stares from everyone- and glares from quite a few people. She supposed it was only to be expected given the time period, but it was certainly disconcerting. In her time, not only was Cardassia slowly but steadily making strides away from their xenophobic reputation, but hybrids like her were more accepted. After all, the Federation aid workers came during a time when Cardassians were being pressured to accept the aliens more. And of course, working to rebuild a planet put people in very unusual and stressful situations. It didn’t take long before a pattern of Aid Babies started being noticeable. There certainly weren’t a huge number of them, but definitely a higher percentage of hybrids were living on Cardassia than the generation before, or after.

It had actually been pretty beneficial for the fledgling acceptance movement. Saidi herself- and to a lesser degree, her siblings- had often been paraded around by the movement, and condemned by those who still held older views.

So she was certainly used to being a spectacle, but this was different. With the more xenophobic Cardassians she was used to condemnation, but that she could brush off as ignorance. These people, though they had nothing to fear from her, had every reason to be hostile. She heard the whispers and wondered how long it would take for the fact she wasn’t from this time to get around. Oh, she was sure the senior staff would work hard to keep it a secret, but on a station like this, nothing stayed secret for long.

When she entered the clinic, she swayed again, and a nurse rushed to help her to a biobed. Saidi gave him a weak smile in return, doing her best to emulate Father’s “perfectly-alright” smile. The nurse ran a tricorder over her before returning to his other duties. Within a few minutes Julian made his way over to her. 

Saidi subjected herself to numerous tests over the next hour. Still, Julian couldn’t find anything in particular that could be causing her symptoms. He didn’t want to tell her that he had no idea what was going on, but he truly didn’t. They didn’t really know anything about the effects time travel had on a body. 

“So, Captain Sisko tells me you’re from the future?” He asked eventually.

“Yes, twenty to thirty years from now.”

“So you haven’t even been born yet.”

“No, but the chance to visit a time I’ve heard so much about is fascinating. I always liked history in school.”

“Ah. I enjoyed history enough, but I always preferred the sciences.” He gestured to himself as he spoke, likely referencing his ultimate career choice.

“I’m the opposite. Science is fun, but I prefer history and literature.” Julian smiled at that.

“Well, there is one similarity there. I still love literature. You know, there’s another Cardassian living on this station and he and I discuss novels all the time.”

“Ah, literature debates. One of my favorite things in school. I wish I had more opportunities to talk  
about it now.”

“Well, if you’re for here long enough, I’d certainly be willing to discuss it with you.” Saidi smiled.

“I’d like that, but I do hope I won’t be here that long.”

 

Saidi rubbed at her eyes with both hands. She’d spent hours talking over everything she knew with a science team, and they were no closer to an answer. At least, she thought they were no closer. This wasn’t exactly her field of expertise. She sensed someone coming up behind and turned, smiling. Jadzia smiled back at her.

“We didn’t really get a chance to speak before. I’m Jadzia.” Saidi nodded her head and spread her hands wide in pleased acknowledgement.

“My name is Saidi Kamal.” Jadzia smiled, but Saidi got the impression she didn’t quite believe her. That’s okay. After all, she was lying.

“So you’re a Human-Cardassian hybrid,” Jadzia began. “That’s unusual.” Saidi almost wanted to tell her all about the Aid Babies, but she knew better than to reveal something so integrated into the future.

“Yeah, we got some strange looks when I was little. It got better as I grew up though,” There that was safe, wasn’t it? Everyone got used to the people around them, it didn’t have to indicate a massive social and cultural revolution.

“You and your mom, you mean?”

“No, I don’t have a mom. My dad carried me.” Wait, why did Jadzia only mention one parent? Jadzia nodded in understanding. She placed a sympathetic hand on Saidi’s arm.

“That must have been hard on him. But I’m sure he loves you very much.” Saidi frowned. She must be missing something here.

“Are you- I mean, has-?” She trailed off, uncertain how to ask her question without revealing too much, but Jadzia seemed to understand.

“The Federation is at war with Cardassia, right now, yes.” Saidi fixed her frown on her face.

“Yes, thank you.” Jadzia could see she wanted to change the subject.

“So what do you like to do?” She asked.

“I make documentaries, sometimes. Holo- and video. The video ones aren’t as popular of course, but they do make it more widespread. Most people don’t have immediate access to a holodeck, but everyone has screens.” She hesitated before continuing, but decided it was innocuous enough.

“And I find sewing very calming.” She’d always thought it was ironic that she so enjoyed that, but it was a past time she and Father would do together.

“Fun. Have you made anything interesting?”

“Well- I can’t really tell you about most of my documentaries- since they’re mostly in my recent past- but I’ve made a few creative pieces too, and I’m helping with this one series about ancient Earth history that’s pretty great.” They were entering dangerous territory here- that series was very important to Saidi, and, she thought, said a lot about her, but she supposed babbling about that was better than babbling about herself. They talked for a while before Jadzia directed an amused look at Saidi.

“You’re not what I was expecting,” She said. Saidi bit her lip, partially in genuine chagrin, and partially because she knew it was one of her better expressions of it.

“Yes, well. I guess that’s the human in me. And, of course, I’m not usually this… effusive. You stumbled upon one of my special interests.”

“Oh, you’re autistic?” Jadzia, gratifyingly, didn’t look especially surprised, just curious.

“Yeah. It’s been interesting. I’m not nearly as good about picking up subtleties as most Cardassians are. It can be very frustrating. People think I’m going to understand them, and I just- don’t.”

“I imagine that would be distressing.” They continued to walk in silence for a while, before reaching the quarters Saidi had been assigned. She was glad she’d found time to look for them before. Having to ask directions would be simply embarrassing.

“Well, it’s been lovely to meet you, Jadzia, but I must be getting to bed.”

“Alright. You know how to change the temperature right? I imagine you must like it a bit warmer than the rest of the station prefers.” Saidi smiled. She’d figured Jadzia was walking her to her quarters as a sort of informal guard, but it was nice to see some genuine concern.

“Yes, I should be fine.”

 

The next day, Saidi took a deep breath before leaving her quarters. A part of her wanted to hide out there, after all, she wasn’t required to join the science team for hours- but both Father and Dad would want better for her than that. As she walked outside she braced herself for stares- both due to her heritage and the fact that there were sure to many rumors about her around the station by now. Some of them might even be the truth.

She wandered to the replimat for breakfast and passed Major Kira, who gave her an annoyed look. Saidi resisted the urge to chuckle. Oh, Kira, never change. She noticed that while many looks were still hostile, a good many were more sympathetic than she’d have imagined.

She got her breakfast from the replicators and slowly wended her way through the crowd to her intended destination. She found herself standing in front of Ziyal within minutes.

“Do you mind if I sit? It’s only, there are no free tables, and I’m afraid I’m not too welcome anywhere else.” She had known there would be no empty tables. She’d learned a trick or two from Father, including the fact that timing was everything. Ziyal lifted her head from her drawing and smiled.

“Of course.” Saidi quickly formed the second tongue for pleasure. She wasn’t sure Ziyal would understand, but it was worth the effort. They conversed pleasantly for a few minutes, until Saidi realized she wasn’t going to be able to bring it up subtly.

“Not to be crude, but I was wondering,” she began. Ziyal nodded. “Why do people feel sorry for me?”

“Well, they assume the man who bore you was raped by a Cardassian military officer.” Saidi hid her surprise and took on an appraising look.

“Because the Federation is at war with Cardassia.”

“And because it’s known how Cardassian military treats its enemies.”

“I see. Thank you for the information.”

“Not a problem,” Ziyal said. Aside from that regrettable moment, the meal passed in a very friendly manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saidi talks with the other two Cardassians on the station, and someone figures her out.

Saidi wandered down the Promenade, doing her best to pretend she didn’t notice all the staring. It helped that she was used to it. Aid Babies may have been a thing during her generation, but being the daughter of two people so well known for their respective parts in the war and being mixed species on a planet not exactly known for their openness made her still quite notable.

Father had constantly been paranoid something would happen to her and her siblings. He was still so worried about the people he cared about, not that anyone other than those people could tell that he was. Saidi knew that had been a factor in her fathers taking so long to get together.

Oh, and there was Father now. She tried to subtly turn away from his path of sight, but was unfortunately unable to. No, she could not face him right now. It seemed as though it would be unavoidable though. She forced on a smile and turned to face him. He spoke first.

“I've been wondering if you were going to stop by. From what I hear, this little visit of yours isn't exactly planned, and shortly you're going to be in dire need of a new outfit.”

“Yes. But I'm afraid I don't know how I would pay you. After all, I don't exist yet.”

“I'm sure we can work something out.” Garak swept an arm around her back and led her into the shop.

“I have heard some interesting rumors about you, you know. I wonder how many are true.”

Of course he wanted information. It was a weapon, a weapon he could wield most effectively.

“Oh well, you know rumors. They always have just a bit of truth to them.”

“Yes, the problem is figuring out which part is that truth.”

“Well, as I mentioned, I'm from the future. About twenty to thirty years from now in fact.”

“So you’re going to be born within the next ten years. Very intriguing.”

“Not as intriguing as you might expect,” Saidi spoke, hoping to head off any thoughts of who might be her parents. Garak raised his eyebrows in a practiced expression of surprise.

“Really?” Saidi giggled nervously at his words.

“Well- I just mean-” She took a deep breath. “There are things that are going to happen that I can’t tell you about.”

“I’m sure.”

“Yeah, be sure! Once this information gets out, who knows where it would go. I could undo my whole world- or worse, my own existence. You may not trust that I won’t lie to you, but trust in my goal of self-preservation at the very least.”

“I see. Well, there is certainly no need to worry. I won’t be spreading this information.”

Sadi almost moved her hands into second tongue for acceptance before realizing she wouldn’t be expected to know it, based on what everyone here thought of her upbringing. She quickly turned the gesture into a brief run of her hand on her hair.

“So what information will it cost me to get a couple outfits?”

“What makes you think that you need share any information?” Saidi rolled her eyes. Father could be so annoying sometimes.

“Right. Never mind. Why don’t I just talk for a while?”

“That sounds lovely! I do so enjoy a good conversation with my customers. Here, I need to measure you.” Saidi walked to the center of the room and spread her arms to be measured.

“Well, I’ll start with how I got here! My friend was showcasing a science project at this space station.” She made sure not to call it Deep Space Nine. Any information on how the war turned out was off-limits.

“I’m not a big science person myself, but I wanted to support her, so I got permission to come here for it.” It also wouldn’t hurt to throw a few red herrings in the mix either.

“I was really enjoying myself, despite it not being my area of expertise. New innovations can be so interesting. I was examining a project having to do with chronitons when suddenly everything changed, and I ended up here.”

“Hmm. That is quite a problem. I assume Captain Sisko and his staff are working to get you home?” Saidi knew this was his way of asking more about the future, but pretended she didn’t. Like hell was she going to spill secrets that easily.

“Yes. They’re very kind to do so.” It was so strange to see people she would one day consider aunts and uncles so young!

“They do tend to want to help strangers, despite the threat it may pose to them.” His voice remained neutral through the words, but Saidi raised an eyeridge in surprise. So he thought she might be a threat, huh?

“That they do.” She didn’t tell him why he was so wrong, like she wanted to. She heard Father’s voice in her head, his lessons throughout childhood. This could be a test. She wouldn’t fail.

“Anyway. Onto my parents. No details!” She warned. “As you may have heard, my dad carried me.” She nearly winced after saying it. That was a detail. Still, plenty of trans men existed in the universe. And regardless, she couldn’t take it back now. Best to just pretend it meant nothing. “You can figure out for yourself how that happened.” There. She didn’t have to lie and say she was a product of rape, a falsehood she would find deplorable to speak, and as long as she put enough scathing into it, it still sounded like her parents weren’t together.

“My full name is Saidi Kamal. I make holovideos for certain interested parties. To bring people around to my way of thinking.” That wasn’t technically a lie, what were documentaries except persuasive videos. But it could certainly be interpreted as the job of someone who creates propaganda, for example, on behalf of a rebellion or dominating force. She really hoped she sounded convincing.

“I think that’s enough conversation for now.” Garak spoke. “I should be able to make one piece by tonight, and two more in the coming days. Now, why don’t we find some styles you might like?”

Saidi kept quiet while they looked at fabrics and patterns, only speaking up when she needed to. She knew she didn’t act like someone who was part of an occupied society. She had her share of scars from her younger days, when Cardassia was being rebuilt, but she had lived a mostly peaceful life. She just hoped that her behavior didn’t lead to any changes.

-

The next day she took breakfast with Ziyal again. She was a wonderful girl, and great conversation. They had some common interest in art, although Ziyal preferred still pieces rather than video. They also spent some time people watching. They ended up hanging around the replimat for a few hours, late enough to catch Julian and Garak getting an early lunch. Ziyal giggled as soon as she saw them.

“Look. They’re so interested in each other.” She whispered.

“I thought you were interested in him?” Saidi instinctively spoke. Ziyal frowned at her.

“Where’d you hear that?” Saidi looked at the ground.

“Oh. Well,” She tried to play off her alarm at having misspoke as guilt. “I kinda asked around about you last night. I mean, you’re one of the only people around my age I can hang out with while I’m here anyway, and I was curious.”

“Oh! Well, it’s true I used to have a crush on him. But I’m over it now, especially since I know I don’t have a chance. I do still like to mess with him though. His reaction is so funny!” Saidi laughed. She’d been under the impression Ziyal had continued to be interested in him until- she stopped laughing suddenly.

“Anyway. They’re really into each other. They flirt so much, in both the human and Cardassian styles.” Ziyal continued.

“Yeah. I heard a bit about them around the station too.”

“Yeah. The reactions to that are kind of mixed. Some people support it and others don’t, mostly depending on how much they dislike Garak. But most people agree they should just get on with it and get together.”

“I see.” Saidi continued. “How do you feel about it?”

“I hope they get together. Garak’s my friend, and I know how much he cares for Julian. I want them to be happy. There’s little enough of that right now.” Ziyal was a really great person, Saidi realized. Not everyone would be so gracious about their former crush’s relationship status.

“That’s really great of you,” She echoed her thoughts.

“Yeah. Now, what are we going to do about it?”

“Do about it?” Saidi demanded in a harsh whisper. “Who says we’re going to do anything about it?”

“Come on, we need to get them together. I mean unless you want them to be unhappy,” That was unfair. Of course Saidi wanted them to be happy, especially given who they really were to her. But she couldn’t interfere in the timeline like this.

“Of course not! I am not actually a terrible person. I just think maybe we shouldn’t get involved in other people’s business.”

“Garak is one of the only friends I have on this station, and I’m one of the only friends he has. That makes this my business.” Saidi groaned in response.

“Can’t we talk about this when they’re not right there?” She said, hoping that if she got Ziyal to move somewhere else, she’d be able to change the subject as well.

“All right. If you’re so scared we’ll get caught. Ooh, how about I introduce you to Marie? She’d love to get in on this.

“Who’s Marie?” Saidi asked.

“The human/Vulcan girl you were staring at earlier.”

“I was not staring at anyone!” Ziyal snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

-

Ziyal led Saidi to a section of the habitat ring. She rung the doorbell on one set of quarters and waited patiently. Shortly after, a Vulcan woman opened the door and peered down at them.

“Hello Ms. Williams! Marie and I have a project we’re working on for school. Saidi volunteered to help. We got permission from Sanek Decris for her to help.”

“Marie hasn’t mentioned any project.” She said suspiciously. “Let me ask her. Marie!” Though she didn’t shout the last word, it somehow became more resonant and shortly after a short girl with short dark hair and intense eyes showed up at the door. It was indeed a girl Saidi had been watching while she and Ziyal talked earlier.

“Yes, Mother?”

“Are you working on a school project with these girls?”

“Yes, Mother. I apologize for not mentioning it earlier.”

“Very well.” She stepped back and allowed the two girls to enter the quarters. Marie led them to her room swiftly.

“Ms. Williams?” Saidi whispered to Ziyal.

“Yeah. T’Lan changed her last name in the old human fashion when she married Marcus.” That was unusual. There was still a good percentage of humans changing their names when they got married, but it was dwindling, and usually cross-species marriages forewent the tradition.

They entered Marie’s room and she gestured for them to sit. They did so, but she remained standing.

“So. We don’t have a project to work on, yet you think us not close enough to just visit with no excuse. What is happening?”

“We don’t have a project yet,” Ziyal corrected. “Saidi and I are going to get Garak and Dr. Bashir together.” Marie raised one eyebrow delicately, and Saidi could feel herself falling in love.

“Alright. I’m interested.”

Ziyal and Marie plotted for a while, while Saidi tried to convince them not to. She realized fairly quickly it wasn’t going to work and settled for watching the two pretty girls before her. She could feel a crush coming on for Marie, and she desperately tried to hold it back. She crushed on people like Dad did, wholeheartedly. She could not afford to get a crush on a girl who was, in reality, a couple decades older than her and who she’d likely never see again.

After some time, the two stopped their plotting and just discussed regular teenage things. It was then that Saidi learned Ziyal had a crush on Jake Sisko, and nearly rolled her eyes. Apparently, Ziyal had a thing for guys who would infuriate her father. That probably said something about her, but Saidi was no psychologist and she wasn’t interested in analyzing that further.

Saidi ducked out when she saw it was almost time to meet the science team. She was almost done relaying all the information she had on Murivr’s project, so hopefully she could stop meeting them soon. Although she didn’t know what she’d do with her time then.

-

After a couple hours spent with the science team, Saidi was free to go. She stopped by Father’s shop to see if he’d finished the first outfit, a lovely cream and blue dress. He had so she picked it up and left the shop, nearly screaming as she did so.

She’d thanked him for the dress, which wasn’t anything to freak out about, but then she’d almost called him ‘father.’ At the last second, she’d stopped herself, but she was still cringing four corridors away.

“Can’t believe myself. Almost blew it. Calling him father!” She was too busy muttering to herself to pay much attention to where she was walking, which is how she ended up walking right into Major Kira, whose eyes widened at the girl’s words. There was always a chance she was talking about some human, but Kira had an idea who the girl was talking about.

“Don’t tell me Bashir gets together with Garak,” She said. Saidi’s eyes flew wide as she realized who had just overheard her.

“Au-Major Kira! I- I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Yes you do. You’re carrying a new dress, and muttering about your father. You have to be talking about Garak. And if he were going to get together with anyone, it would be Julian.” Saidi bit her lip. She knew Father would say she couldn’t give in this easily, but she had always taken after Dad.

“Yes?” She admitted. Kira groaned.

“You’re Julian and Garak’s daughter? I guess I’m glad Julian survives this war long enough to have you, though right now I kind of want to throttle him. How could he have a child with Garak?” She seemed to realize who she was talking to. “I’d apologize, but you must know how I feel about him.”

Saidi nodded absently. She thought Kira and Father ended up having a decent working relationship, after working together to stop the Dominion assault, but she also knew there was no way Kira, especially this early, would ever really trust him.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you. But you can’t tell anyone! It could undo my whole existence if Dad and Father find out who I really am."

“Don’t worry. I have no plans on telling either of your fathers what I know about you.”

Saidi sighed in relief.

“Thank you. It’s just- they’re not even together yet, and this could scare them off ever getting together.”

“Well, I might not like the idea of them getting together, but I’m not going to put your existence at risk just to stop it. Prophets. And any siblings you might have.”

“I do have siblings. I feel like you don’t want to know anything more about them though.”

“I don’t. Anyway, I have to get back to work.” 

“Alright.” Saidi watched Kira walk past before calling out to her again.

“Wait! Is it alright if maybe I talk to you a few times? I obviously don’t have a handle on this whole secret thing- I’m usually not this bad, but this is overwhelming. It might help if I could talk to someone about it? I mean, I imagine you don’t want to, but you know now, and Dad trusts your judgement, so I do too.” Kira sighed.

“Alright. If you really need someone to talk to, I’ll be here.” Saidi smiled brightly, and Kira was taken aback because it looked so much like Julian’s smile, she couldn’t imagine how no one had noticed yet.

She walked away, shaking her head, wondering how things had gotten this ridiculous.


End file.
